Forbidden Love
by Proto Theory
Summary: Being the new Champion in the League sucked. It didn't help that Quinn was socially introverted. Luckily, Quinn's roommate was just as shy as her. A friendship between them blossomed, but over time Quinn's feelings escalated. She shunned them away, called it 'Forbidden Love', but true love cannot be suppressed. Yuri, Fluff, Lemons, Blood, Light Gore.


**(A/N): **_ Thanks for checking out my story! I hope you'll enjoy it, and hopefully leave a review at the end! Reviews make my day! If you saw the characters involved in this story, it involves 4 girls, so I'll clear up the pairings right now._

_Quinn x Sona_

_Ahri x Janna_

_I guess I should give a warning that this is rated M for detailed description of battles, and romance. Blood, light gore, yuri, lemons, but also fluff, are the main elements in this story. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1**

**New Roommate**

"Victory!"

Quinn stood still as she took in the announcer's declaration. Her voice boomed throughout the, what seemed like, never-ending jungle that was the Summoner's Rift. Quinn stood in her battle armor, now battered, torn, dirty, and all around worn out. She gripped a crossbow in her hand as she scanned the sky. With her free hand, she put two fingers in her mouth and blew out a sharp whistle.

"Valor!"

Quinn stretched her free arm out to the her side. As she did, a loud, screech was heard above the clouds of the Rift.

"_Squawk!"_

After a few seconds, a large, blue, bird flew down from sky and landed on Quinn's outstretched arm; it's talon's dug into the fabric that was underneath the metal armor Quinn wore. The bird named Valor flapped it's large wings a few times, adjusting itself until it crawled up onto Quinn's shoulder. Quinn pulled her arm in and rubbed the bird's neck with her index finger as she cooed out to it.

"Good job Valor~ You did awesome in today's match!"

"_Squawk!_"

"Of course Valor! You're a good fighter. I couldn't have done it without you boy."

Valor nestled himself in Quinn's neck as it let out soft squawks of delight. Quinn giggled softly at her friend's antics. Just then, their bodies were coated with a layering of blue and white light. A sheen of magic covered them and before the two knew it, they were standing on top of a stone dais; magical engravings were on the stone slabs that made up the dais they were on.

Quinn looked around and saw that her comrades for the battle she just fought were around the dais along with her, as well as her opponents, and Summoners that were apart of the battle and those who were speciating the battle. Everyone seemed to gather together with those they had ties with, bonds with, and any other sort of relation, but Quinn stood alone, off to the side. She let out a soft, barely audible, sigh to herself.

"Looks like its just you and me, huh Valor?"

"_Squawk! Squawk!_"

"Oh Valor! Don't say that! It'll be fine. I'll make friends soon... I hope..."

"Greetings, Champion Quinn."

Quinn turned around to see a Summoner standing behind her. The female summoner wore a dark blue robe with white embroidery along the edges of the cloak to contrast the usual dark colored robes most Summoners wore, but also indicating that the Summoner before her was not an ordinary Summoner, but a high ranking one.

"A-Ah! High Summoner Shirona! I didn't know you were watching this battle."

The Summoner named Shirona gave a small nod, her pure white bangs shuffling side to side from the movement.

"Indeed I was. I was quite impressed with how you fought today. Very good. Your efforts were a big part of your team's victory, no doubt."

Quinn gave Shirona an unsure, sheepish, smile.

"A-Ah, yes. Thank you. I only hope my efforts and my win allowed for a good decision and cause to come forth from and for the city-states that requested this battle to be held for their debate..."

Shirona smiled softly at Quinn. She liked the way Quinn thought about her every action. She put a hand on Quinn's shoulder to reassure her out of her worries.

"No need to fret Quinn. The Institute of War does not allow any League battles to be made or held without fully, and properly, examining what both city-states request from the victory over, and loss from, the other. A fair, and organized, deal to solve a dispute that may erupt into something bigger. You won't ever be held responsible for anything extreme happening from a city-state winning over the other. Not even a battle requested from Noxus and Demaica, as there are limits to what they may request."

Shirona pulled her hand back, and Quinn smiled at the Summoner, her heart and mind now at ease.

"So, have you made yourself home in the Institute yet? Made new friends? Mingled among your fellow Champions?"

Quinn turned slightly pale from Shirona's question. It had been about three days since Quinn had been enlisted among the other Champions in the League of Legends. She hadn't socially mingled with anyone yet, but that was all because she was too shy and soft-spoken. However, Quinn didn't want to let Shirona know this; another flaw her introverted personality listed. So, Quinn decided to just give Shirona a little white lie. She put on the fake smile and nodded.

"..M-Mhm... I...uh... Yeah... I guess... Sort of..."

Shirona glared at Quinn, inspecting her sudden change of demeanour before Valor decided to inform Shirona on Quinn's lie.

"_Squaaaawk!_"

Shirona gave Quinn a deadpanned glare.

"Oh, really now? Your friend Valor seems to say otherwise..."

Quinn shot her partner a look of soft anger; shocked that her friend had betrayed her.

"V-Valor! Who's side are you on?!"

"_Squawk!_"

Valor gently pecked Quinn's helmet to let her know he was only looking out for her. Quinn sighed and looked back at Shirona, an embarrassed look scrawled across her face. Shirona was no fool. She picked up on Quinn's modesty and shyness from the very beginning, so she didn't scold her for not being more social.

"Well, I think today you'll finally make a new friend."

"H-Huh?"

"Your roommate will be returning back here tonight."

Quinn's visage shifted from that of a confused look, to that of remembrance.

"Oh yeah...! I forgot that she was out of the Institute when I enlisted... Which means I won't be alone in the room anymore..."

Quinn looked slightly grey thinking about her roommate who she hadn't seen yet. She wasn't displeased with having one, but she was just shy. She didn't want to make a new enemy by some stupid slip-up. She just hoped things went well.

"Yes, that is correct. Don't worry. I listed you with her because she is just like you. Soft-spoken and shy."

Quinn's cheeks became a light hue of pink from embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her helmet.

"Well, I better get going. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon Quinn. Your roommate will be back back soon. She's informed that you're here and living with her. Good luck!"

Shirona waved to her and Valor before turning around and walking out of the large, stone, double doors and into the grand hallway of the east wing of the Institute. Quinn decided to follow her lead and left to her room to grab a set of new clothes, a towel, and head towards the female bath house to clean the day's battle away.

Quinn slid the door that led her into the, insanely large, bath house from the changing room, shut. A towel was wrapped around her body, covering her from her chest down to her upper thighs. Her light brown hair was down, cascading like a waterfall, falling just below her shoulders. Quinn lifted a finger up and straightened her bangs out of her eyes. Valor was on her arm, his talon's gingerly wrapped around her arm, making sure he wasn't hurting her in anyway.

"Alright Valor, off you go. Don't go too far though. I don't wanna have to come searching for you."

Valor let out a soft screech of acknowledgement before flying off Quinn's arm and into the night sky. Since the large bath house was steam and heat powered, the Instituted decided that the best way to make sure the Champions and Summoners didn't pass out from heat exhaustion was to let the steam flow right out of the bath house from an open roof.

Quinn watched Valor fly away, a soft smile on her face, before she walked over to the edge of the large pool-size, stone carved, bath. She undid her towel and let it fall off onto the stone floor before she slowly fell into the heated bath. The water covered her up to her neck in pure warmth as she let out a soft sigh of pleasure.

"Oh man, this is the best~"

Quinn's sore muscles were instantly being tended to by the warmth of the bath. Her body swelled up and then deflated as her muscles became less tense every minute. She was in bliss. She opened her eyes and looked at the empty bath house. She scoffed at herself, upset at herself for being so timid all the time.

"Look at you. You wait until everyone else is done taking a bath before you crawl in, all by yourself... God... I really need to stop this."

Quinn spent the next few minutes thinking about her timidness, all while scrubbing herself clean of the day's fight. Once she was done, Quinn pulled her hands up, out from under the water, and she slammed her right hand, in a fist, onto her left hand's palm.

"That's it! From here on out, I'm going to be less shy! I need to embrace everything around me! It's the only way I can leave this shallow shell of mine!"

As Quinn became more and more determined to break free from her shyness, she heard voices from behind the entrance of the bath house.

"I didn't think we'd waste that much time training! We gotta take our bath this late now."

Quinn's eyes widened in fear when she realized some of the other champions were coming in to take a bath as well.

'Crap! At this hour?! No one comes at this hour!'

On instinct, Quinn picked herself up and splashed over to the other side of the bath house, and jumped behind a protruding mound of stone that was in the middle of the bath. Used for the filter in the bath, the filter was decorated as a small protruding island to fit the stone-y look of the bath house. This small island made a perfect spot for Quinn to hide behind and wait until the other girls in the bath left so she could head out as. Quintet out a soft sigh at her timidness once more.

'So much for breaking out of my shell...'

After the others left from taking their short bath, Quinn took off as well. She stepped into her room and shut the door behind her. The room was extremely large, capable of housing two people, no sweat; maybe even three people. The large room was painted with an off white color, soft on the eyes. The room was carpeted with expensive material, and it was fully furnished. The difference was that the room was split in half, so the formation and different types of furniture was different. Quinn walked over to her side of the bedroom. She no longer wore her battle armor, but was in something more comfortable for her to sleep in. She wore a simple black tank top, her smooth, creamy white, arms exposed. To match, she wore plain black bike shorts that ended above her knees, fairly high, doing nothing to cover most of her upper thighs. The material for the shorts was soft, but tight, gripping onto her waist and thighs, outlining her feminine curves. Quinn opened a drawer and pulled out her hair brush and began to brush her light brown hair. She stared at herself in the mirror, pleased with herself.

"_Squawk!_"

"Hehe! Thanks Valor!"

Delighted with Valor's compliment, Quinn stood up and was about to head over to her bed, but she stopped when remembered her roommate was supposed to come back to the Institute tonight.

"I should stay up to greet her."

Quinn turned around and stared at her mysterious roommate's side of the room. It was fancy, elegant, and it made Quinn feel a little inferior in class. Since Quinn was only here for three days, with no roommate, and she's introverted, she never even bothered to look at the other side of the room; where her roommate stayed. The thought just never came to Quinn, but since Shirona reminded her of Quinn's roommate coming back tonight, Quinn finally really took in her roommate's living area. She stared in awe at the few musical instruments that were leaning against the wall. The furniture looked expensive, and jewels decorated the tables and beds posts. The entire side was neatly organized, though it wasn't like Quinn's side was disorganized. This thought stood out because Quinn couldn't help but see the only thing standing out of the elegant atmosphere of her roommate's side. A pile of papers were scattered about on a nightstand next to the bed. Intrigued, Quinn started to walk over to see what the papers were, but after a few steps, Quinn stopped herself.

'I shouldn't touch her things. That's rude.'

"_Squawk!_"

"What?! Valor?! No! I shouldn't look at her things without permission! And you get down from there."

"_Squawwwwk!_"

Quinn shifted her gaze from Valor, who was perched on top of her roommate's large, elegant bed's roofpost, and stared at the ground thinking about what Valor was saying.

'I could learn about her a little bit. It could help me if a conversation started... I'll check really quick. She may enter any minute!'

Quinn decided Valor was right about checking out the papers, and so she walked over to examine the content of the papers. She scanned through some of the papers, and to her amazement, the papers were poems, light novels, and other pieces of literature. An awe-struck smile appeared on Quinn's face as she read through the papers.

"She writes literature, and pretty good ones too! These all look amazing! Shirona was right! We are similar!"

As Quinn read a small paragraph of a light novel her roommate had written, she didn't see her door open. When the door clicked shut, Quinn's attention was brought to the girl who entered her room. She took one look at the girl who was floating before her, and saw that the girl was staring at Quinn holding the pieces of writing. Quinn's heart dropped at the realization of who the girl before her was.


End file.
